The fight for our lives
by FictionLover25
Summary: Kanan took the time to peer around their menacing foe to check on Ezra he was on his knees wheezing for breath. Blue eyes met green and he gave Ezra a reassuring nod everything would be okay or so he hoped. Hera used to say that things would be okay but she had never faced Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

"Ezra get out of the way" Kanan screeched his voice had taken on a hint of worry and he had no idea how brutally he would pay for it later on. Vader suddenly swiveled towards him. Kanan almost let out a sigh of relief the man no monsters focus was off of Ezra for the time being but now it was on him again. Vader slowly strode towards Kanan and he braced himself this had turned out to be one heck of a fight so far and his heart had been hammering the whole time. The only sound that could be heard as the sith slowly crossed the distance that separated them was his mechanical breathing. Kanan took the time to peer around this menacing Sith Lord. Ezra was balanced on his hands and knees wheezing for breath he was just trying to catch his second wind other than that Ezra appeared totally alright. He needed a morale boost he could sense the waves of tiredness that were rolling off of Ezra.

Sharp, electric blue eyes met emerald green ones. He gave his padawn a reassuring nod he knew it was brief but he hoped it would do the job. The force snapped him back to reality as he raised his sky blue lightsaber blade to block Darth Vaders dark crimson blade and he pushed with all his might and shoved the Sith lord off of him.

But the man wasted no time in running back at him and their sabers whirled as each fought the other to protect themselves only for a few minutes longer until the sound of running footsteps could be heard and he knew then that his padawn was doing just fine. At that moment another crimson lightsaber blade activated as Ezras blue bade slammed down ontop of his crimson blade. "So nice of you to join us boy" his voice was nothing like Kanan had ever heard before initally it sounded menacing and mechanical but a small twinge of annoyance had seeped into it. "Can it helmet head" was Ezras smart reply Kanan felt a huge grin spread over his face. Gosh Ezra could be such a class clown sometimes.

Focus on the fight Kanan he silently reminded himself. Their Four blades whirled around as they fought. Both Kanan and Ezra attempted to overpower the Sith lord but the strength that he drew from his mechanical suit was working against them. Their plan wasn't working they couldn't overpower him he'd been naive to think they could win there was no winning against Darth Vader. His muscles were seizing up and beginning to strain under the work of fighting. If he was beginning to feel the strain than Ezra was most certainly feeling it. A scream tore from his throat as Vader kneed Ezra hard in the gut causing him to stumble backwards in surprise and dropped his lightsaber. Kanan threw his hand up intending to use the force to get him away from Ezra but somehow Vader beat him to it and he went flying backwards his back slammed onto the floor. The wind flew out of his lungs on impact and he fought to get his breath back. He had to get up he had to he tried to force himself to but when he did spots swam around his vision. He finally gave into the spots he couldn't fight any longer im so sorry Ezra he thought silently as he gave into the darkness

"Uughh" he groaned as a large black boot nailed him in the stomach. Effectively causing him to stumble back in surprise he dropped his lightsaber without thinking and clutched his stomach. A loud smack caught his attention and he looked up "Kanan" he shouted in worry as he eyed his master who wad down on the ground on all fours shaking. Vader turned to him and Ezra straightened up all the pain from his kick. Thinking on his feet he stretched out his hand and called his lightsaber to him just as the sith charged him he raised his own blade as the Siths two crimson ones struck down on his. Ezra forced himself to focus this was his first solo fight. He did his best to anticipate his moves but it was hard. Vader was blocking him from doing that somehow.

Vaders blades were swinging so fast Ezra was having trouble blocking them. It was exhilarating he realized that he would half to go faster so he closed his eyes and forced himself to swing his blade faster than ever before. Until finally an unexpected move caught him off guard and a fist slammed him onto his back. "Foolish padawn" the Sith sneered Ezra didn't reply he was busy dealing with the pain of the punch to the face when suddenly something slammed into his chest he moaned the pain was horrible. His face and chest felt like they were on fire. When suddenly he was hauled to his feet the pain was now throbbing from his head someone was holding his hair. He was face to face with the dark mechanical mask of Darth Vader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story you don't know how much im thankful for it. I worked really hard on this one and i hope you enjoy it. Also another note there will be a third chapter but i probably wont post again until the 16th of this month since i start back to school tomorrow so i wont have as much time to write.**

 **Well here you go!**

 **Chapter 2 of the fight for our lives**

* * *

"Ughh" "let me go" Ezra protested the pain of his dark blue strands of hair practically being pulled from his scalp was painful but not as painful as the fatigue that was seeping through his entire body. Vader made no reply only raised his gloved hand up at Ezra and before he could even struggle a bright flash of purple flew at him and his entire body doubled over in pain. The pain made him want to curl up into a ball. He couldn't contain the screams that tore from his throat the pain was excruciating. His breathing came in jagged gasps. "Had enough yet boy?" He couldn't make his vocal cords work something for which he was thankful because he couldn't think of a smart reply. " did you really think that you could win this fight alone boy?" and suddenly the pain sliced through him again but this time the purple flash he'd seen before was clearer it looked like lightning.

"Care for more boy?" Ezra shook his head "very well" Ezra gasped for breath he would have some time to recover but not forever Darth Vader wasn't exactly fond of Jedi and Ezra had a feeling his mercy wouldn't last very long.

He had to get out of this predicament somehow when from the corner of his gaze he spotted something glinting his lightsaber. "Now unless you want another round of this" Vader said raising his hand "i suggest you tell me what i want to know"

Brilliant he could finally get out of this situation if he could just reach his lightsaber. He would half to wait for the right moment and then well he'd wing it from there. "Where are your rebel friends hiding boy?" Vader questioned him "you're delusional if you think ill tell you anything" he replied and moved his hand over ever so slightly opening his palm towards his lightsaber. "Are you sure boy you've experienced only a fraction of the pain i could inflict on you" he silently cleared his mind. He had gotten out of worse situations he could do this for Kanan. Suddenly his lightsaber flew through the air and into his hands he wasted not time in swinging his lightsaber and slicing upwards effectively leaving Vader with a small fistful of his hair and spun on his heel intending to run towards Kanan and protect his master. But the sight he saw surprised him Kanan was already on his feet beckoning him forward Ezra wasted no time in running to him.

"Ezra come on" Kanan yelled he didn't want his padawn near that Sith lord any longer it was time to end this. Ezra stopped just in front of him. He looked at him and noticed something he hadn't before a small part of his dark blue hair was singed he silently wondered why but shook the thought away. "Impressive most impressive" Vader responded Kanan raised his lightsaber and gripped Ezras left arm and pushed him behind him "you wont lay another finger on him Vader" he hissed through clenched teeth. "A wish that i must decline Jedi" and Vader sprung towards Kanan he raised his own blade but Vaders blade never hit his because suddenly smoke exploded up all around them. Kanan wasted no time in grabbing Ezra and shoving him ahead of him as they ran sabers still activated. That smoke was no ordinary smoke it came from one of Sabines miracles. The mission plan had been simple sneak on board the Imperial Starship and him and Ezra were to get a shipment of bombs and blasters then Sabine and Zeb would cover them if they got in trouble. Sabine had done her job shed just taken a while to get to them. He didn't blame them they'd followed the plan. They would get out somehow and Hera would be waiting for them.

Heavy footsteps could be heard behind them Kanan didn't dare look back for fear the action would tire him even more.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from behind them and Kanan shoved Ezra down behind a crate. Effectively protecting themselves from the blasts and pulled him into his chest before pulling out his com "this is spector 1 to spector 2 do you read" he shouted calmly into the com. He prayed Hera would answer him they needed to get out of here and fast. Little did he know they were just as desperate as he and Ezra were. Finally the gunfire halted and dread spread throughout his body Vader had caught up with them. Kanan lightly pushed Ezra from his chest and held his gloved hands. "Ezra no matter what happens promise me you'll do as i say without questioning it." "But Kan" "no buts Ezra your word" he commanded and gripped his hands tighter and met his gaze "my word master" Ezra repeated silently and together they stood as Master and padawn ready to face whatever fate would have in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone so heres chapter three im sorry it took so long ever since i started school again everything has been go, go and more go.**

 **I am setting no dates for when my chapters will come out from now on because i can only write when i feel inspired and have time.**

 **A small note of thanks to all those who have read my story and reviewed it.**

 **Also this fight doesn't follow the time line of Starwars Rebels so this is kind of like my alternate Siege of Lothal.**

* * *

 **Now let the story continue**

Kanan forced himself to take deep breaths as the sound of gunfire came to an abrupt halt. They couldn't go on any longer he knew that both he and Ezra had pushed themselves past their usual limits just to get this far. For one long moment there was silence as both Kanan and Ezra rose and stood there side by side. "You cant keep running Jedi" Vader drawled Kanan didn't bother wasting his breath Vader was right they couldn't keep going on like this. From Vaders fingertips a crimson blade suddenly leaped to life. Kanans head swivelled around as several sharp clicks came from behind them another pack of stormtroopers had boxed them in they were trapped. "Now that i have finally cornered you Jedi will you listen to my desire?" "what is it" Kanan hissed through gritted teeth and he pressed Ezra against his side at least that way if the troopers shot Ezra would be somewhat protected "my master has expressed concern in your activities" Vader emphasized each word slowly drawing them out. "Spector 1 this is spector 2 where are you?" Vader glared at them "Are you going to anwser that?" He gestured towards the comlink on his utility belt.

"Spector 2 to spector 1" Kanan nervously spoke to Hera "spector 1 here" "where are you we need to go now" Hera practically screamed it at him "were running a 72 run spector 2" he anwsered evenly "what" came her dazed reply "Ka-" she started "spector 2 out" and with a heavy heart he shut his com off. He prayed that she remembered that this run was for one person only and it meant that this person was in serious trouble and if he had anything to say about it that person wasnt going to be him. "As i was saying my master has instructed me to finish these activities" Kanan nodded once "Bring me the boy" Vader instructed and he turned and strode away.

Kanans jaw dropped and he managed to steal one glance at Ezra his eyes showed a mixture of fear and determination. He wished he had more time but their time was up the stormtroopers are already advancing in on Kanan and Ezra "Drop your weapons" they ordered Kanan gave Ezra a sad look and deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it to the nearest trooper who caught it easily. "Now the boys weapon to" Kanan pivioted throwing his hands out and using the force to knock over the stormtroopers blocking their exit "run Ezra now" "but Kanan" he protested "now" he snapped and Ezra spun and started to take off down the corridor. Kanan felt arms grab him restraining his escape but he didnt care this had been his plan he strained his eyesight to the end if the corridor where Ezra had paused his blue eyes were glassed over "Kanan" he felt a whisper in his head "fire on him dont let him get away" " Ezra you half to go" kanan begged him silently through their mental telepathy he couldnt see Ezra now because he had dived behind another crate to avoid being blown to bits by blaster fire " i cant loose another" Ezra paused "another what?" Kanan asked him "another dad" he blurted it out Kanans heart hammered Ezra thought of him as a father " i promise you Ezra we will be toghther again no matter what" "now go he ordered sternly "ill find you wherever you go dad" he shouted throught the telepathy and then Kanan saw a flash of bright orange and blue and then Ezra was gone. Kanan couldnt wrap his head around what happened next he was vaguely aware of several troopers going after Ezra while three other dragged him away the only thing he could focus on was the one thing he had forgotten to tell Ezra was that he loved him and now he would probably never get the chance to.


End file.
